Sailor Moon Fandom
Basic Information Sailor Moon is a manga/anime series of the magical action-adventures of a teenage girl who learns of her destiny as the legendary warrior Sailor Moon and must band together with the other Sailor Scouts to defend the Earth and Galaxy. The story centers around an air-headed crybaby, named Usagi, and her friends Ami, Rei, Makato, and Minako. Appearance Sailor Moon, more commonly referred to as "Moon", has blonde-grey hair that's mostly worn down and two buns, and wears a red glasses like Sailor Venus. She wears a generic sailor Scout uniform and Sailor Jupiter's tiara. Personality Most of the time, the Sailor Moon Fandom is an extremely helpful, cheerful, loyal, and somewhat wise girl who does what she wants. She helps at the Shinto Shrine very much, but she is the type of person to fall in love as soon as she sees a pretty guy, wanting desperately to be in love. She can show signs of lust and not breaking so-called "Taboos", but most of the time, she acts like a child. She likes talking about plants and demons, but wants to banish said demons. Abilities * "Moon Frisbee!" - She can change her tiara into a Frisbee, which she can use to damage or capture someone. * "Moon Twilight Flash!" - She uses the gem on her tiara to reflect moonlight onto her enemies, which damages them * "Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!" - Creates a shield that dimensionally seals off a place from its surroundings. * "Burning Manadla!" - She creates rings of fire that shoot out at the opponent. * "Mars Snake Fire!" - She creates a snake made of fire and sicks it on her enemy. * "Mars Flame Sniper!" - She uses the Mars Arrow and shoots it at enemies. * "Supreme Thunder!" - Using the antenna in her tiara, she collects electricity from the sky and blasts it at her enemy. * "Venus Love-Me Chain!" - She creates a magical chain that can be used to bind enemies. * "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" - By using her chain, she can make a sword made of light. * "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" - She uses her Love Whip to send a blast of energy at the target. * "Dead Scream!" - An energy blast shot at the enemy. * "Time Stop!" - She can stop time, but once it resumes, she dies. * "World Shaking!" - Streaks of energy gather in her hand and a ringed sphere forms. She hurls it in the ground near her target, causing an earthquake, and it rises above the ground, hitting the target. * "Space Turbulence!" - Energy is generated in her hands, which is released as a series of beams. * "Silence Wall!" - She creates an invisible wall for defense. Relationships Family Revolutionary Girl Utena Fandom - Sister Yu Yu Hakusho Fandom - Step-Brother Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fandom - Daughter Figure Friends Universal Fandom Pop Team Epic Fandom Moon doesn't particularly like Pop that much, but she finds her a fine ally in a sailor suit. Other Blue Exorcist Fandom Due to Exorcist's heritage, Moon often tries to banish them. Ava's Demon Fandom Banishing in progress as well. Supernatural Fandom Always trying impress them with her demon banishing skills. Voltron Fandom You'd think that they'd be friends with their similar premises of "Teenagers get magical responsibilities and are guided by aliens, all while having to save the galaxy.", but they constantly squabble. Trivia * Sailor Moon loves toast, and she can be seen eating it fairly often. * She is always late. ALWAYS. * Sailor Moon would rather watch many original anime over recent anime as Sailor Moon, the manga, ran in the 1990s. * Lesbab. Gallery Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Movie Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Musical Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms